


丝路/古国组资料汇总

by UMAlu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMAlu/pseuds/UMAlu
Summary: 最近更新：12/10/19公告：最近更新的内容以粗体标示。





	丝路/古国组资料汇总

**Author's Note:**

> 最近更新：12/10/19  
公告：最近更新的内容以粗体标示。

前言：

如题，这是一个安利贴。先简单地自我介绍一下：本人并不是什么考据党大佬，相反，是个还在摸索阶段的小白。资料的推荐完全基于本人的主观意见，其可靠程度且由还请各位朋友们见仁见智；也非常欢迎各位在本评论区发表自己的观点，本人坚信，只有在经过透明、公开地讨论的基础上才能寻找真理。

我相信所有在aph这个圈子里的朋友们都对人文社科方面有一定程度的兴趣，我也相信有不少人像我一样，像所有人一样，四处寻找着自己心爱的角色在历史的长河中留下的痕迹。我也知道不少因为aph而爱上一个文化，继而学习ta的语言、历史、文化……甚至将未来和理想都跻身于‘走向ta’的道路。

我希望有更多的人能够爱上人文社科，我希望有更多的人能走上这样的道路，所以决定开一个这样的帖子。我相信这个圈里不缺少有动力和决心的人，但就我个人的经历而言，最挫败士气的是那种‘无从下手’感。在涉及‘国家’和‘文化’这样庞大的概念时，我们往往找不到合适的角度去切入，觉得自己撞了墙。针对这个问题，本贴希望能给予您一些微不足道的帮助。不管是学术研究方面的困扰，还是在学习人文社科的旅途中的困惑，都可以在评论区进行分享。思而不学则殆，学而不思则罔；遇到困惑就找人讨论，大家一起头脑风暴一下，只要说出口，事情就解决一半了。（还有就是，多讨论讨论，说不定能结识一位大佬呢hhh）

本帖主要针对古国（公元前）的内容，例如古典学，宗教神话，文学作品这些。

不管怎么说，去爱世人，这总是好的。

正文：

弃权声明：我不拥有以下任何资料，如有侵权，请联系我。

资料的评判有三个标准：

  * 上手难易度：资料的趣味性和硬性知识量需求程度
  * 资料的资料来源：一（第一手资料，比如战报、当时的报纸），二（二手资料，比如后人的传唱，历史学家的再解读），三（三手资料，基于他人解读的再解读）
  * 可靠程度：这个就大家见仁见智了，我也说不上多少。

由这三个标准进行打分，总分为五分，并标注是几手资料。如暂无评分/无法评分，则标注 ‘null’。

例子：

《罗马帝国衰亡史》：4/5，二。

评语：…………………………

资料：

《希腊罗马神话》

（英）菲利普·马蒂塞克 著，崔梓健 译

4/5，二

评语：一个非常有趣的入门读物，简略但系统地介绍了古希腊古罗马神话故事，配图精良，还要感叹英式幽默。

《理想国》

（古希腊）柏拉图 著，谢善元 译

4/5，一

评语：算是研究西方古典哲学必读书目吧？是柏拉图，所以四分推荐；但是原文真的是太长了，就学习效率而言可能看个视频课程更快……所以扣一分。

《荷马史诗：伊利亚特·奥德赛》

（古希腊）荷马 著，上海译文出版社

null，null

评语：文学作品，不予评分。不过挺有趣的。

《罗马：一座城市的兴衰史》

（英）克里斯托弗·希伯特 著，孙力译

3/5，二

评语：还在观望中，看了一点感觉还不错，据说看完想做罗马市民。

《罗马帝国衰亡史》

（英）爱德华·吉本 著

3/5，二

评语：太长了，所以扣一分

《罗马人的故事》系列

（日）盐野七生 著，计丽屏 译

null，null

评语：似乎最近很火。

《凯尔特神话》

（英）米兰达·阿尔德豪斯·格林 著，刘漪译

3/5，二

评语：跟上面的《希腊罗马神话》属同一个系列，也很有趣。为什么多扣了一分呢？怕他骄傲，也可能因为我爱凯尔特人没爱罗马人爱得那么深沉。

《北欧神话》

（英）卡罗琳·拉灵顿 著

3/5，二

评语：同上，这个系列都很推荐。

《埃及神话》

（英）加里·J·肖 著

3/5，二

评语：同上。

《美狄亚》

（古希腊）欧里庇得斯 著

null，null

评语：文学作品不予评价。

《罗马的命运：气候、疾病和帝国的终结》

（美）凯尔·哈珀 著，李一帆 译

4/5，二

评语：绝赞好评发售中，题目挺有趣的所以给个4。

《古代罗马社会生活》（古代社会生活史手册系列）

（英）莱斯莉·阿德金斯、罗伊·阿德金斯 著，

5/5，二

评语：出于厨力打个五分。真*古罗马生活手册。全面且系统地介绍了古罗马社会，非常适合我这样的小白，精罗狂喜中。

《SPQR: A History of Ancient Rome》（又名 罗马元老院与人民）

（英）玛丽·比尔德 （Mary Beard）

null，二

评语：评论区推荐，还没读过，暂不评分。

《The Cave and the Light: Plato Versus Aristotle, and the Struggle for the Soul of Western Civilization》

（美）Arthur L. Herman

null，二/三

评语：是一位很好的老师推荐的，所以先放上来。

《The Edinburgh history of ancient rome》

系列丛书，就不一一列出作者们了

null，null

评语：@早期文明比较研究工作坊 推荐，似乎还没有中文资源。

《古希腊货币史》

（英） 伊恩·卡拉代斯 著，黄希韦 译

null，null

评语：还是上面那位推荐，感觉挺有趣的。

《中国外交》

中华人民共和国外交部政策规划司 编

null，一

评语：严格上并不能算在古国的范畴，但是我觉得应该会是个很好的补充资料，用于将历史和现在联系起来。每年都会出新版的哦。

《鸟瞰古文明》

（法）让-克劳德·戈尔万 著，严可婷 译

5/5，二

评语：古代地中海文明城市复原图，古国组爱好者必备。内容非常有趣，是一本很好的辅助材料，非常适合看其他资料时把这本地图打开作为参考手册，总之强力推荐。

《庞贝 一座罗马城市的生与死》 

（英）玛丽·比尔德 著，熊宸 译

5/5，二

评语：文字很有趣，可以当睡前读物看。导游 玛丽•比尔德 带你参观庞贝啦。

《西方哲学史》（第9版）

（美）撒穆尔•伊诺克•斯通普夫 （美）詹姆斯•菲泽 著，邓晓芒 匡宏 等 译

null，二

评语：据说很不错，观望中。

**《吉尔伽美什史诗》**

**5/5，一**

**评语：中文具体哪个版本最好我不清楚，英文版的话肯定是企鹅的最好。算是必读书目了吧？**

**《The literature of ancient Egypt》**

**（美）William Kelly Simpson, Robert K. Ritner**

**4/5，一**

**评语：古埃及文学的英语翻译，教授推荐的**

**《Assyrian Sculpture》**

**（丹麦）Julian Reade**

**4/5，一**

**评语：亚述雕塑，由大英博物馆编辑，推荐理由同上。**

**《By Roman Hands: Inscriptions and Graffiti for Students of Latin》**

**（没找到国籍和大学）Matthew Hartnett**

**4/5，一**

**评语：给个四分怕你骄傲系列……挺好玩的**

**《埃涅阿斯纪》**

**(古罗马）维吉尔**

**5/5，一**

**评语：罗马建城传说**

**《牧歌集》**

**(古罗马）维吉尔**

**5/5，一**

**评语：是维吉尔啊。**

**《农事诗》**

**(古罗马）维吉尔**

**5/5，一**

**评语：同上。**

一些网站/微博博主推荐（不予评分）：

微博： 

@古典学bot

@拉丁语言文学

@松松發文物资料君

@大英博物馆BritishMuseum

@我讲旧常识

@亚非文学bot

@拉丁美洲文学bot

@早期文明比较研究工作坊

@知兵斋

@JoannaBlue

@陆大鹏Hans

@古埃及教宗

@臆想图志

@汗青堂

**@希腊神话bot**

**@解印人桑托**

**@苏美学-亚述学业余爱好者**

**@希腊语文学bot**

**@IIIViri**

**@Ash-Recollector**

网站（可能需翻墙）： 

<https://rbms.info/lpn/> 拉丁语地名

<http://www.fastionline.org/excavation/index.php?view=home> 年以来的古罗马考古发掘数据库

<http://orbis.stanford.edu/> 古罗马的空间世界

<http://stephanus.tlg.uci.edu/> 古希腊语词典

<http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/morph> 拉丁语、希腊语在线词形分析工具

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av5053493> 【纪录片】古罗马的瑰宝 第一集 疣及一切【双语特效字幕】【纪录片之家字幕组】

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3807473> 【纪录片】【古希腊瑰宝 1 英雄时代】【双语特效字幕】【纪录片之家字幕组】

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nv-HXy9X4CWFECWQXvLuIV_SrinOOJ7G/view?usp=sharing> 《拉丁语汉语词典》谢大任主编+商务印书馆1988年·北京

<https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/16EK_0dUdDVhYPbhVuhn612d0DV3gEso7?usp=sharing> 中西交通史料汇编

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yUo26Tzzd5wYbYeBweXsr2opcKFBCFeV/view?usp=sharing> 拉丁语基础

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_-nZ8NyNgiZoyR0wbb4i6lhT5X8zRzDF/view?usp=sharing> 基础拉丁语

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ti3ZgTzxBHJOsJZCcXKXsRRFhqD8V3u3/view?usp=sharing> 法语拉丁语双语《诗经》译本

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eFxzjwm6ORGGrIA7XsR17wVTx0NpgW1C/view?usp=sharing> 古罗马诗选.飞白译.花城出版社(2000)

<http://earthc-137.lofter.com/post/1e7626a9_1c645a29f> 衣服的穿法

<https://space.bilibili.com/38701619> 感受宁静字幕组 ---- School of life系列

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av58367388/p1> 精罗落泪曲，觉得实在大草原就放上来了

<http://www.wildwinds.com/coins/> 古希腊、罗马、凯尔特钱币

<https://chs.harvard.edu/CHS/article/display/1166.publications> 哈佛在线出版物

<https://plato.stanford.edu/> 斯坦福哲学百科全书

<https://ota.bodleian.ox.ac.uk/repository/xmlui/> 牛津文字档案

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av65176802> 【科普】关于玛雅历法

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av12543673> 外国语言学家朗诵古代墨西哥的诗歌

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3417479> 今人复原的古代埃及人的音乐

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3305284> 今人复原的古代玛雅人的音乐

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3298881> 今人复原的古代亚述人的音乐

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av30964775> 古拜占庭音乐

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av12499158> 外国团队复原的古罗马音乐

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av12471838> 现代人复原的古希腊音乐

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av656590> 先秦·汉魏六朝 - 古乐遗响

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av35818957> 【拉丁语学习】Lingua Latina Familia Romana

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av28240454> 韦洛克拉丁语教程（逐课讲解）

**<https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1bs411n7ic> 《巨人的文明》——西方建筑文明系列之罗马-建筑史**

**<https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Bt41187zR> 【纪录片】揭秘罗马大斗兽场【双语特效字幕】【纪录片之家科技控】**

**<http://www.museiincomuneroma.it/it/musei_digitali/tour_virtuali> 意大利的博物馆网站**

**<https://geoffreysteadman.com/> 希腊、拉丁语文学，带注释**

**<http://www.achemenet.com/en/> 忘了是啥大概是波斯的文物网站吧**

TBC.


End file.
